I need you , you need me
by Millicent Holmes
Summary: What happens after Vyvian drives the bus of the cliff?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We can do just exactly what we want to do! And you know why? Cos where the young ones!Bacholer boys! Crazy, mad wild-eyed, big bottomed anarchists!

LOOK OUT!

Rick woke with a groan, he felt like hell and he didn't know why, he tried to open his eyes but the glare of white lights blinded him, forcing him to close them again. He sank into his pillow, trying to think of the last thing he remembered. They had tried to rob a bank…but Vyvian had crashed his car…and, he had stolen a bus and then…Rick whimpered as he remembered plummeting over the edge of the cliff and towards the ground.

He tried again to open his eyes and this time forced them to stare through the light, and slowly things began to come into focus and gradually everything began to separate themselves from the light and take shape, first his own body, wrapped in what appeared to be a hospital gown, then the bed he was lying on, and from the clean sheets and metal bars around the bed there could be no doubt that he really was in hospital, the next things to come into focus was an iv drip, then the bedside table and everything else in close range became visible.

'HEY! Rick man! You're awake!'

Rick squinted, trying to make out the blurred shape on the other side of the room, and after a slight pause the lanky frame of Neil came into view, sitting opposite him in an identical hospital bed with his feet sticking out the end and a huge grin plastering his face.

'Neil?' Rick tried to sit up but his chest had flared up in agony, causing him to release a sharp yell and tears to prick his eyes.

'Rick man you've got to stay still!' Said Neil, ignoring him Rick gently lifted up the neck of his hospital gown to look down at his body. From his waist to his under-arms his body was completely wrapped in pristine white bandages 'apparently you like, got some really bad burns from the crash but the doctor says everything's going to be ok!'. Anger flared up in Rick, ok? OK?! Of course everything wasn't going to ok! Oh it would be ok for _Neil _maybe, apart from a bandage wrapped around the hippies forehead Rick couldn't see anything wrong with him whereas he was probably scarred for life! On any other day Rick would have screamed at Neil til he was blue in the face but he was too tired, so instead he settled for shooting a glare at the bloody hippie.

'Hey mike! Rick's awake man! Rick glanced to the corner opposite him where another hospital bed a gone previously unnoticed, the beds occupant was hidden behind a newspaper who's headline read

MILLIONS STOLEN FROM BANK! ROBBERS UNKNOWN!

The newspaper was lowered revealing mike behind it, the American sat in the bed looked as well turned out as usual, and he was even wearing his sunglasses which appeared to have magically survived the crash. 'What's wrong with you then?' asked Rick because like Neil he seemed completely unharmed. Mike shot a glance at Neil then went back to his paper. Neil turned to Rick 'um mike breathed in a load of smoke so he like, can't talk but they reckon he will soon'.

The anarchist flopped his head back onto the pillow, wincing as it gave a dull throb. With a resigned sigh he asked 'alright where is the bastard then?

'Umm…where's who Rick?'

'What do you mean 'where's who?' Viviane of course! Who else could I be talking about? So where is he then?'

There was no answer, Rick glanced up, Neil had stopped smiling and was biting his lip, even mike had lowered his newspaper and was staring at Neil, clearing waiting for the answer the hippie seemed reluctant to give…

'Neil…where's Vyviane?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The private room the boys had congregated in was silent, completely still , 2 of them standing, one of them in a wheel chair, gazing down at the still body that lay in the only bed.

Rick had never seen the punk looking so small, the body that was so full of life simply lay there, absolutely still apart from the ragged rising and falling of his chest. His bright orange hair had fallen out of their usual spikes and instead hung by his face, contrasting with the pale, almost white skin.

Rick rolled his wheelchair a little closer so it was next to the bed. 'What…what's wrong with him' he asked. 'the doctors reckon he got full impact because he was at the front of the bus,' Neil answered gently, he then frowned, 'it was weird though cos his body was found meters away from the bus…' but Rick wasn't listening, and as he looked at the suddenly fragile body he felt a wave of guilt rush through him. _This was all his fault! _If he hadn't stolen the bus then Vyv wouldn't have driven it off the cliff.

Neil noticed Ricks shoulders starting to heave, and motioned to mike it would probably be best to leave, and they did so, tactfully ignoring the tears that had begun to fall into Ricks lap.

Rick had no idea how long he sat there silently crying over the sheer unfairness of it all. one minute he was sitting in half darkness and the next he woke up with his head on Vyvians bed, a soft beam of light shining through the blinds and catching the punks face. Something was different though…Rick studied his face until he realised. Vyvians stars were missing; the 4 stars that were usually embedded into the punk's forehead had disappeared; only to be replaced by 4 red star shaped patches where Vivian had stuck them on with what was probably industrial strength glue. Rick sat up and reached forward, the tips of his fingers gently touching one of the rough patches of skin on Vyvs forehead. Rick felt a sudden wave of anger; Vyvian would be FURIOSE if he knew that the doctors had removed his stars. Abandoning Vyvian momentarily Rick looked round, then opened a small bedside cupboard and found what he was looking for. He bent down to grab its contents but then hissed in pain and sat up, _ow his chest hurt_…he rubbed the burnt skin gently through his hospital gown momentarily, then with gritted teeth bent down to retrieve the cupboards contents ignoring the burning pain of his chest.

After he had sat up and taken a few deep breaths did Rick have the chance to look at what he had retrieved, there lying on his lap was Vivian's denim vest. Stroking the rough material Rick gave a small grin, Vyv would KILL him if he knew Rick had gone anywhere NEAR his jacket. He picked it up shaking it out when he heard a small 'chink' and felt something land in his lap, looking down he saw what he had been searching for, Vivians stars. Taking one in his hand he stared at it, rolling it over to look at it at every angle. Suddenly he saw the door handle open slightly, quick as a flash he grabbed the stars from his lap and wrapped them back up in the denim vest and shoved the bundle back in the cupboard. Just as the cupboard door shut a nurse entered, telling Rick he 'needed rest' and promptly wheeling him back to his room. As Rick sat in the hospital wheelchair watching the world go by, he felt something dig into his hand, opening it he saw the star he had picked up, well there was no chance of returning it now…he'd just have to look after it.

-Hi guys! this isnt the sort of story i usually write or would read, but please let me know what you think. despite the odd circumstances ive tried to keep to the characters, any suggestions please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the room everyone was silent, each in their own bed the boys kept themselves to themselves, a quick investigation in Ricks bedside cupboard had revealed the anarchists much loved blazer which he wore now over his hospital gown, much to the disdain of the matron who had been unable to remove it from Rick in order to wash it. Neil watched the boy opposite him…red eyed, grubby blazored and staring out the window. He hadn't said a word, not since a nurse had brought him back from Vyvians room a week ago. He stared at the blazer thinking how unfair it was, Mike had his sunglasses, Rick had his blazer and Vyvian had his vest and yet all he had was one leg from his flares, that didn't stop him wearing it of course, and despite raised eyebrows from the nurses he sat in bed, hospital gown and one leg wearing half a pair of flares.

What was even more unfair was that all of Ricks BADGES had survived, however it was the newest badge that caught Neils attention, an ever so familiar small metal star pinned under the upside down blue peters badge, of course Neil knew exactly where he had seen the star before, however he hadn't said anything, neither had mike (then again it wasn't as if he could). The clock on the wall chimed 12 o'clock, it was then Neil realised it was lunchtime and he was starving. Looking across he saw mike had apparently had the same idea and was folding up his newspaper and pulling back the sheets, deciding to join him Neil climbed out of bed too, pulling on a dressing gown over his strange outfit. 'You comin Rick?' Neil asked. The anarchist didn't answer and instead kept staring out the window. Mike shook his head at Neil and walked out the door, and reluctantly Neil followed. After the door slid shut the room was silent. Nothing moved.

Slowly Ricks hand reached up and began to fiddle with the star he had stolen from Vivian's room. He hadn't been back to see the punk, not since his first visit over a week ago, the sight of Vyvians prone body haunted his dreams though.

He stared out the window, watching mike (who despite having nothing wrong with his legs, needed 2 rather pretty nurses to help him) and Neil go to the cafeteria. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to make sure Viviane was ok.

-only a short one this time! please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rick pulled back the covers; slowly he slid himself to the edge of the bed where his wheelchair was. Lowering himself down carefully in order not to hurt his chest he finally sat down in the chair.

The corridor was surprisingly empty, presumably all patients were either bedridden or gone for lunch, checking round to make sure there were no nurses around Rick set of down the corridor at a determined pace. He knew exactly where he was going, he had run over the route to Vyvians rooms countless times in his head, the end of the corridor then turn left then right then take the 2nd right then another left then…

As Rick turned the final corner rick became aware of a small beeping, hardly audible if there hadn't been silence in the corridors, he wheeled himself forward and the beeps became a little louder. He wheeled himself forward until he reached the door the beeps seemed to be emanating from. Vyvians room. Rick wheeled himself against the door, struggling to open it from his chair. Slowly but surely though the door opened, revealing the room inside, but Rick wasn't sure whether he wanted it open anymore.

Vyvians body was twisting wildly on the bed, his once prone body contorting itself as it was hit by spasm after spasm. Rick was in shock all he could do was stare at the horrific sight in front of him. Suddenly Vyvian let out a groan of pain which finally brought rick back to reality. He immediately wheeled himself to the bed and franticly began to hunt for the button to call the nurse which wasn't in its holster by the side of the bed. Wheeling himself back slightly he spotted it lying underneath the bed, he reached forward, doing everything he could to ignore the pain in his chest. Dammit. Wheeling himself forward slightly he tried again. Still too far away! Tears of frustration rolled down Ricks face as he suddenly felt powerless. Well he wasn't going to be! Putting on the brakes to his wheelchair he threw himself forward out of the chair and landing heavily on the floor. Taking a second to catch his breath he started to pull himself under the bed using his arms towards the remote.

The sight that greeted the nurses was one of pandemonium. One boy spasming wildly on his bed while another was curled under the bed, crying, stabbing the help button over and over and doing everything he could to block out the shaking and screams of pain coming from the bed above him.


End file.
